


Conflicting Feelings

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confused Hinata Hajime, Hinakoma - Freeform, Internal Conflict, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Threats of Violence, danganronpa - Freeform, stepping stone for HoPe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Nagito pays Hajime a visit following the fourth trial.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Conflicting Feelings

Hajime let out a loud, tired sigh as he stumbles into his cottage. He'd been away from this place for days but it didn't feel as good as he thought it would be to be back. 

'Home sweet home.' He thinks bitterly. 

The Funhouse was sure a ride. Starvation. The Final Dead Room. Learning he's a rese-learning of his status. Nagito turning on all of them. Nekomaru and Gundham's deaths. 

Hajime went to lock the door and at the last second he drew his hand back. Right, the lock was still broken from when Ibuki came by. It felt like a lifetime ago. He loosens his tie, wandering towards the bathroom. He splashes some water on his face, examining the bags under his eyes and his sunken cheeks. 

Exhaustion begins to overtake him as he wanders back towards the bed, wrinkling his nose at his Monokuma collection.

The doorknob then rattled, making Hajime freeze in his tracks. He slowly turned towards the door, nearly falling over when the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Nagito Komaeda, fiddling with a pocket knife.

The brunet instantly stiffened. Is he here with murderous intentions?! He was treating Hajime pretty horrible today.

"Hello Hajime," He says softly, "I'm coming in."

'He didn't even ask permission. . .'

Nagito gracefully glides into the room, shutting the door behind him. Hajime's gaze hardens.

"Are you here to kill me?" He demands. 

Nagito twirls the knife in his hands with a disturbing smile, taking a step closer to the brunet. "It certainly looks that way, doesn't it? I really should-kill you, that is. You deserve to be punished."

Hajime frowns. "What? Why?"

Nagito sighs. "We all do, really. But you've disappointed me most of all."

He takes another step closer, casually pointing the knife at him. "You've frustrated me so much. Lying to everyone that you had a talent, laughing and mingling with the Ultimates like you're their equal when you're merely talentless scum. We may both be unworthy to be among them but at least I know my place." He grumbles. 

Hajime glares back at him. "Why you-"

Nagito holds up a hand, silencing him. "That's not even the thing that hurt me the most. . ," He sighs, ". . .Hajime, what would you do if the person you admired most turned out to be worse than the worst thing you could possibly imagine?"

Hajime folds his arms over his chest. "Are you still referring to my reserve course status?" He spits back. Nagito laughs bitterly.

"No. . .imagine. . .an Ultimate using their talent for evil-not that you know anything about having and using talent that is," The fluffy boy posed, earning an eyeroll, "you and I both admire and worship talent. . .what would you think of that?"

"I. . .I don't know. But it's their talent to use as they please."

"What if they. . .destroyed the world?" Komaeda breathed, barely a whisper.

"Huh? Pardon, what did you say?"

Komaeda's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. I wouldn't expect an untalented loser like you to understand something as complicated as that. You continue to frustrate me so much, Hajime. Ugh, I don't get it. Even though you're nothing why do I still feel like this? Ugh, maybe they'd go away if I killed you. . ," He pauses a moment to think about it, "no, it'd just make things worse."

Nagito then puts his knife away, staring at Hajime with defeated eyes. 

"What the hell are you talking about?! Ugh, you're just as confusing as ever. Why are you being so mean to me?! Why do you hate me?!" Hajime demands, even more confused than before.

"I'm not. . .I don't hate you because you're a reserve course, it just. . .frustrates me. It frustrates me that I can't understand you! You. . .you have no talent, but you have so much hope!" He spits, sitting down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. 

They're both silent for a moment before Hajime speaks. "Personally I think it takes great courage to understand something you don't understand. You just got to get used to the idea, that's all. Talent isn't everything, you know." 

Nagito opens his mouth to protest but before he can, Hajime clamps a hand over his mouth. "I know exactly what you're going to say. Save it. If you're about to ramble and rant, don't." He commands.

Komaeda then looks back up to meet the brunet's eyes. ". . .I hope you're the traitor, Hajime. . .ah, but that's probably too obvious, huh?"

Hajime frowns. "Huh? What, why would you wish for that?"

Komaeda doesn't say anything, merely smiling slightly. "Bye, Hajime. Don't you forget your role in the world." He responds, standing and starting for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Hajime calls after him but it's too late. Nagito is already gone, leaving Hajime to try and make sense of what was just the most confusing interaction of his lifetime.


End file.
